blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Utonium
Professor Utonium is the father-figure of The Powerpuff Girls and a genius professor. He is usually called a "nerd" or a "geek" by people. He has a rivalry with Oppressor Plutonium, the father-figure of The Powerpunk Girls. Unlike his daughters, his appearance is the same. Traits and Personality He has a nerd personality. He is incredibly smart and has well knowledge and intelligence. Professor is also silly, clumsy, odd, and can be very overprotective. He is usually called a nerd for being extremely smart and knowledgeable. Professor is also very kind as a person, and will help people out including his daughters. Sometimes, he can be very serious. Every time his daughters aren't around, it is reveal in Season 4, he helps out with Anna Goldman teaching her science, building stuff, or making a potion. She is the only member in his lab class due to other children thinking that the Professor is a huge nerd. He approves of the Rowdyruff Boys dating his daughters after they should him that they can be trusted. He is fiercely protective of the girls, sometimes to a fault. He is a very affectionate and supportive father whose pep talks often bring the girls around when they are discouraged. While he is sometimes portrayed as rather skittish, he can be firm with the girls when he needs to (particularly when they get into physical fights). He is a keen golfer. His most successful inventions are those that he makes by accident - such as the Powerpuff Girls themselves, or the containment device seen in Bubble Boy (he says of it: "Once again, I have no idea what I did!"). Most inventions he creates on purpose usually don't work or have some great flaw. This extends to his cooking skills as well, the chili he made for the Townsville cook-off one year resulted in a hazmat team bordering off the house. He also doesn't like liver and onions, and neither do the Powerpuff Girls. This is hinted in A Very Special Blossom and Lying Around The House. He is also unlucky in love, examples including his previous relationships with Sedusa and Ms. Keane. Sedusa betrayed him by trying to enter the family circle so that she can punish the Powerpuff Girls so that they won't be able to stop her crime sprees. Ms. Keane didn't like Professor Utonium's dislike for cats, which is because he had "A bad experience with one," in reference to the episode Cat Man Do, an experience she doesn't believe. In Criss Cross Crisis, he had swapped bodies with Buttercup. In the episode Get Back Jojo it is revealed that he went to elementary school with Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane during the 1950s. He has blue eyes during one scene in the episode Mr. Jojo's Rising. Appearance Professor Utonium wears a white lab coat, with pens in its pocket, and wears a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows. The Professor's voice is deep and thoughtful, exactly the sort you might expect from am an eminent scientist and/or a father figure in a 1950s TV show. In the earlier episodes, such as Monkey See, Doggy Do he was seen carrying a tobacco pipe, but this was dropped in the later episodes. In the new series, he wears black pants with black dress shoes along with a red polo with his lab coat over it. Likes *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Brick *Butch *Boomer *Anna Goldman *Mayor *Inventions *City of Townsville *Creating an experiment *Caring for and being supportive of the girls *Creating new things *Being a great father of the PowerPuff Girls *All of his inventions *Ms. Sarah Bellum *His Grandchildren *Berserk *Ms. Keane Dislikes *Liver and Onions *Sedusa *Mojo Jojo *Watching any his daughters fighting or hitting each other *Fuzzy Lumpkins *His girls getting injured *Town of Citiesville *Profanity *Femme Fatale *HIM *Princess Morbucks *Oppressor Plutonium *Brat *Brute Gallery ppgood007.gif|Professor ppgood008.gif|Prof. professor-ppg.jpg|My Girls Professor-Utonium-with-Powerpuff-Girls-Picture-e1321618689614.jpg|Having Fun professorutonium.png|Professor Toon fantasy utonium by turtlehill-d3b6dwi.jpg|Alchemist Utonium Request moon and leaf by bleedmanlover-d5d403n.png|Grandson and Granddaughter Piggy back by bleedmanlover-d3r9dds.png|Grandson Dinner time by bleedmanlover-d3r9ckf.png|Grandson Puffyruff kids doujinshi by bleedmanlover-d3r83t4.png|Grandchildren Lady like by bleedmanlover-d3r8vtq.png|Granddaughter Request brett britney and blair by bleedmanlover-d549slx.png|Grandchildren Request ben and butterfly by bleedmanlover-d547y6o.png|Granddaughter & Grandson The puffyruff kids by bleedmanlover-d4pd6r8.png|Grandchildren Family portrait color by bleedmanlover-d567jr8.png|My new family Blair.png|Granddaughter Buddy.png|Grandson Buttercup Utonium.png|Buttercup Bubbles Utonium.png|Bubbles Blossom Utonium.png|Blossom Boomer Jojo.png|Boomer Brick Jojo.png|Brick Butch Jojo.png|Butch Images-3m.jpeg|"That's okay, Professor, I was an accident too!" Chemicalp.PNG|Talking Dog 1979_400x600.jpg|Run Away, Daddy A_Day_At_Starfleet_by_HMontes.png|Just a normal day Breakable_Playthings_by_HMontes.jpg|Repair man, Dad Buttercup_Gets_Eyedrops_by_blackhellcat.jpg|Eyedrops of DOOM Steamypuffs154.png|West in Pieces Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Movies Category:Seasons Category:Specials Category:Living characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Humans Category:Powerpuff Girls D Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Toon Fantasy